Love Long Distance
by maferdb
Summary: Yes, Sam Evans moved back to Tennessee, but that didn't stop the love Quinn felt for him.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! First of all thank you for taking the time to read this. So, I was just thinking about how stressing my cousin is when this idea came to my mind, yes I know it sounds confusing but she's getting married and I'm one of the bridesmaids. The point is that she had a long distance relationship, her boyfriend lived in another state for years and they had an I think 5 or 6 years relationship and now they're getting married when he finally finished college and found a job in our state, so I thought 'If they did it why can't Sam and Quinn?' and I came up with this idea. Hope you enjoy.

**Very Important: This contains some s3 spoilers, in my opinion they are not too big but be warned.**

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own Glee. If I did it would be so different and Chord would still be on it and Dianna's hair wouldn't be pink

It was the first day of her senior year and she was walking down the McKinley High's halls like she owned them. She had made a plan with Brittany and Santana to rule the school again this year and so far it was working. Then of course she saw the locker, his locker. It had been only a month since he left and it felt like a lifetime. She was lost in her thoughts about how much she missed Sam when she heard Santana talking to her.

"Are you even listening to me Quinn?"

"Sorry, I was just... thinking" she said looking again at his locker, it was so weird seeing someone else there.

"You totally did it with froggy lips before he left".

"I did not" Quinn answered giving her friend a deadly glare. "And he has a name just so you know".

Santana was about to reply when they were interrupted by Rachel Berry who gave them a confused look

"How come you are already wearing the cheerios uniform? You quitted last year, don't you have to try out again?"

"Well, we've been really busy this summer tr..."

"Specially Quinn" Santana said interrupting her.

"Stop it!" Quinn replied almost yelling. "So Rachel... How are you and Finn? Did he finally got bored of you?" She said in a bitter tone. Even though she didn't love Finn she was still a little hurt about the way he always preferred Rachel over her.

"I'm not here to talk about my love life. I need to talk to you about something very important"

"And I couldn't care less so move Berry. Come on San, let's find Brittany, she's probably lost somewhere"

"I got a call from my mother" the petite girl said very quickly.

And at that moment Quinn's world stopped, she just remembered grabbing Rachel's wrist and taking her to the nearest empty room. Then she found herself crying in the bathroom all alone. She reached for her cell phone, he was probably in class but she didn't care, maybe it was better to go and find Puck, after all he was Beth's father and he would understand her better but she wanted him. And who was she kidding? No one understands her better than Sam Evans so she was calling him. He picked up the phone immediately.

"Quinn?" he said in a surprised tone. After he left he called and texted her every single day and she just ignored him. So, when he saw who was calling, he didn't care about his class and ran out to answer the phone, he knew it was important. She was sobbing and he wasn't understanding a single word of what she was saying. "Quinn just calm down please, you know it breaks my heart when you cry and well... I'm not understanding anything".

"She's here... with her... got a job at school" Quinn finally managed to say between sobs and Sam immediately understood. Yes, people thought he was dumb but he wasn't dumb when it came to Quinn. He hated himself so bad for not being there for her right now, when she needed him the most. "I'm so sorry Quinn I just.."

"Just sing to me Sam" she said interrupting him. Not that she would admit it in public but she felt so peaceful when Sam sang to her and when they were dating he would always sing to her on the phone before she went to sleep.

Sam started singing. She didn't know the song but it was beautiful, everything Sam did was beautiful to her.

"_You are the moonlight of my life every night_

_Giving all my love to you_

_My beating heart belongs to you_

_I walked for miles til I found you_

_I'm here to honor you_

_If I lose everything in the fire_

_I'm sending all my love to you"_

They spent some time in silence and Sam was beginning to think she was gone but she finally spoke.

"You were in class, weren't you?" she sounded calm. And she was, Sam had that effect on her.

"Yes, but you needed me and even though you've been ignoring my calls every since I left I can't do that to you" He said kind of joking but in reality he was very hurt by that.

"I'm so sorry about that Sam"

"And I'm so sorry about not being there for you"

"That's not your fault Samuel. I'll call you after school I promise. So go to class, I don't think skipping classes is a good way to start in your new school".

"I love you Q" he said, but she had already hung up the phone.

The rest of her day was uneventful. She finally found Santana and Brittany and they didn't ask about her encounter with Rachel Berry, they knew that if Quinn didn't tell them was because she didn't wanted to talk about it. Puck seemed to know about Shelby and Beth coming to Lima though, and he was avoiding her. Not that she wanted to talk to him either, after Beth was born they just decided to ignore the subject, like pretending it never happened would take the pain away. She knew he blamed her for giving up her daughter.

After the classes ended she had to go to the Cheerios try outs. Over the summer coach Sylvester approached her, she wanted Quinn as a cheerio again. The coach had some bigger plans for herself so she couldn't pay that much of attention to the squad this year, but in order to succeed in her plan the Cheerios had to win nationals this year. "_I've had always thought of you as a young Sue Sylvester Q, so you're basically coaching the Cheerios this year"_ the coach had said. "_Of course you always disappoint me so you're doing the job with sand bags and her girlfriend"_.

So there they were. She felt like a part of a judging panel on one of those talent reality shows. Brittany was the nice one, Quinn was the realistic one and Santana the mean one. They already had a head cheerleader because Coach Sylvester said Becky was going to be the captain this year. She was exhausted and all the girls sucked, she just wanted to go home and call Sam.

The try outs ended and nobody made the squad that day, they had to do that all week long, the list of people that signed for tryouts was gigantic.

"I say that we tape it and it could be a segment on Fondue for Two. Lord Tubbington can be the host" Brittany was saying.

"Yeah sure, bring your camera tomorrow Brit" Quinn said as she finally left the gym, ready to go home and talk to Sam.

**A/N: I hope you liked it, this is my first fic and I'm really nervous. Reviews are welcome and I promise there will be more Sam in the next chapters (if you are still interested of course); I just didn't want to make this one too long. In case you wonder, the song is Last Night on Earth by Green Day, absolutely beautiful in my opinion. Please** **review and ****thanks** **for** **reading** **:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee of any of its characters (sad but true)

Quinn was dying to go upstairs and call Sam but she was stuck with her mom and one of her attempts to have a good mother-daughter relationship. _'Well, at least she's trying to be a good mom' _Quinn thought as Judy Fabray asked about her school day.

"It was good mom, thanks for asking" she said smiling. There was no way Quinn was telling her mom about the information Rachel gave her that morning. Yes, her mom was "trying" but she still made some very hurtful comments about the decision Quinn made. "You know mom, I'm really tired so I'm going to take a nap"

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to me about anything? You know you can trust me Quinnie"

"No mom, nothing" she said as she left the room heading upstairs. She was sure her mom knew something, maybe she ran into Shelby earlier? Now she regretted telling her mom who adopted Beth, she won't leave her alone about that subject.

Quinn finally entered her room and changed from her cheerios uniform. Now she was finally going to talk to her boyfriend, this long distance thing sucked.

_'I hope he's not busy'_ she thought as she dialed the number. And he wasn't, because he picked up the phone immediately.

"I was beginning to think you would start ignoring me again" he said.

"Hello to you too Sam, don't tell me you were just staring at the phone waiting for my call"

"Well, I was. Don't make fun of me, you know that I'm living with my grandparents so they take care of Stevie and Stacey and I have absolutely nothing better to do. And of course I was waiting for the call because you have some things to explain to me"

Of course he had to ask her that, Quinn had a little hope they would ignore that subject because, well, she didn't have an idea of why she did that.

"I can't even explain to myself why I was ignoring you. You know how I do weird things and have no explanation, I'm seriously thinking about going to a psychiatrist. I love you too much Sam and it freaks me out and I wanted to forget you because nothing good stays with me and you're going to find someone better and it hurts so much to be so far away from you. I miss you so much Samuel" by that time Quinn was crying very hard. It was breaking Sam's heart to hear her cry, but he couldn't help feeling happy about the things she said, Quinn Fabray loved him.

"Please don't cry, I forgive you I swear. Now you're talking to me and that's the important thing, right? And don't ever, _ever_ think about me leaving you for someone else. That would never happen... again" he could see where that fear came from, he dumped her once in the middle of the hallway and just minutes after that he had Santana Lopez all over him, that was one of his biggest regrets. "I love you Quinn, don't forget that"

"I don't deserve you, I ignore you for weeks and all you say is 'I love you'" she said. "And even though it doesn't seem like it sometimes, I love you so much"

"I know. And you should really consider that shrink thing, just saying" now he was joking, Sam hated when she was sad and this was clearly making her feel bad.

"If I were next to you I swear I would have punched you in the face, just saying. Tell me, how was your day?"

"The same as my first day at McKinley minus seeing a very pretty blonde girl singing and dancing in the courtyard. And my math teacher hates me but I hate him too so is a mutual feeling. I'm sure I made it into the football team and the same old mouth jokes, I heard a new one 'soup cooler' I don't get it but it has to be about my mouth 'cause it's always about it"

"That one is from America's Next Top Model" Quinn said laughing "And yes is about your mouth but I can't explain it over the phone"

"Don't talk to me about that show. We made a deal, remember? I wouldn't make you watch Avatar again and we would stop watching Top Model…Oh! And I found an old classmate from my old school. We weren't that close back then but we have a lot of classes together and I have lunch with him. Now let's talk about the most important thing, you"

"Nothing new, besides what I have already told you and we're not talking about that in case you're wondering. I had a really hard time trying to do my ponytail this morning like you predicted and every single girl trying out for the cheerios today sucked. Santana got mad at one of them and got all Lima Heights with her, I love when she does that, it's so funny"

"It's funny when she's not doing that at you, poor girl. You were so hot when you were head cheerleader, now you being like the coach is beyond hot"

"Yes, because you got a thing for coaches" she said joking.

"Are you ever going to forget about the Beiste incident?"

"No I'm not, and totally telling our kids about it" Quinn was laughing really hard at this point. Sam smiled at the fact that she was talking about having kids with him and not even realizing it. They kept joking and talking for a while until Quinn's mom entered her room.

"I thought you said you were going to take a nap and you're obviously not. If you spend more time with your family and less time fooling around with boys then shouldn't have to worry about things like your daughter being in Lima, Quinnie. And I hope you're not trying to keep in touch with that Evans boy because he got you pregnant too, you spent too much time at whatever he was calling home before he left" Quinn was listening to her mom's speech trying very hard to not throw something at her, it wasn't because she had nowhere to go she would've left her house so long ago. Sam of course was hearing all Judy Fabray was saying because Quinn hadn't hang up the phone and because she was being very loud. He hated how she treated Quinn, always making mean comments about how she dressed, how she acted, what she said and everything Quinn did seemed wrong to her. Quinn acted like she didn't care, but he knew it hurt her really bad. "Sometimes I wonder why I let you come home again if you're not making any effort to be a better person" and with that Judy Fabray left her daughter's room.

Quinn sighed when her mother left and then realized Sam was still on the phone."You shouldn't have heard that" was the only thing she said.

"Wanna talk about it?" Sam asked, he could tell she was trying not to cry.

"I talked to her when I came home from school and I got the feeling she knew something and I was right" Quinn said and then started crying "I can't stand being here anymore Sam, not in this house, not in this stupid town. I just want to run away, I can't stand being so close to her and so far at the same time. I'll die if I ever run into her and see her calling someone else 'mom', I can't"

There was a long silence before Sam finally spoke "This isn't probably the best advice but if you ever feel like you need a break, you can come here. Okay?"

"Thank you Sam. I gotta get out of here, maybe I can stay at Brittany's. She offered me to stay at her house when I was pregnant but I said no because I've known her parents for way too long and I was embarrassed. Talk to you later, I love you"

After finishing the call she packed some things very quickly and talked to Brittany about staying at her house, she agreed so she left her house leaving a note to her mom stating the fact that she was not pregnant again and saying where she was staying.

Brit's parents were really nice and didn't asked why she needed somewhere to stay, the only problem was Lord Tubbington, he wasn't the biggest Quinn fan and didn't let her be anywhere near Brittany's bed so she had to sleep in a couch Brittany had in her room because _'there's no way you're not sleeping with me, we're having a pajama party'_. They spent the rest of the afternoon watching TV and planning some routine for the cheerios then Brittany decided they should invite Santana to stay over that night. After some girl talk and Santana trying to get Quinn to admit she slept with Sam on his farewell party (_I did not, we were really watching the stars)_ she finally explained to her friends what happened that day.

"Well this explains why Puckerman was acting so weird too" Santana said.

"This is so sad, life is so sad" Brittany said hugging Quinn and then she started clapping like crazy "Maybe some lady kisses will make you feel better, they always make feel San better. Or maybe Ice Cream"

"I can't pretend I'm not disturbed by that, didn't we have a talk Santana? I'll go with the Ice Cream Brit, thanks". Brittany left her room to get the Ice Cream leaving Santana and Quinn totally alone.

"You have to stop doing that to Brittany and talk clearly to her, no songs, a real talk. And if she doesn't want you then you have to move on and stop tricking her to do those things" it was all Quinn said before starting to read a magazine.

"And why don't you mind your own business. I'm not telling you what to do about Beth am I? So if you want to be bossy go and be bossy with trouty mouth" Santana replied then she saw Quinn's face, it was obvious she had crossed the line "I'm so sorry Q, I didn't mean that"

"No, you did. And you're right, I have to mind my own business" and with that she locked herself in Brittany's bathroom. She wasn't going to cry, it was Santana and she never took anything Santana said seriously. Quinn grabbed her cellphone to call Sam but then thought it was probably too late, then she realized she had two texts. One was from her mother saying she did not approve of her behavior and wanted her home by the end of the week or else she wasn't welcome anymore and the other was from Sam saying he had very good news and, obviously, credit on his cellphone and wanted to call her. The text was from early that night but she took the risk and texted back asking if he was still awake, she immediately got a call from him.

There were, in fact very good news. His dad finally got a job and it was very well payed and their grandparents got him a computer and internet.

"They told my dad it was for them, you know how proud he is, but they put it in my room" he told her sounding very excited "they said '_Because Samuel would give it a better use'_" he was clearly doing an impression of his grandpa.

"Now we can chat and…" she was telling him but then she heard Brittany yell. "Hang on a second Sammy" Quinn told him. When she got out she saw her friends holding hands.

"Guess what Quinnie? Santana just asked me to be her girlfriend" Brittany said sounding very happy

"And she said yes, _yes!_" the Latina added "Thank you Q" she said smiling and then starting yelling, she totally saw Quinn was on the phone "Your girlfriend made this happen Sam! You should be proud! And visit soon"

Quinn started laughing. Then returned to the bathroom to continue the conversation with her boyfriend and give her friends some alone time "Did you hear that my love? She called you Sam"

"Yes I did. Tell her that I've always been proud of you and that I will, very soon" he replied.

"Wait, what?" now Quinn was the one yelling.

"I don't repeat myself. Goodnight my love"

**A/N: **Wow! Another chapter :D I want to thank everyone that read and review the first chapter and thank you for reading this chapter too. I hope this chapter didn't bore you and you keep reading and please, if you have time review so I can know if I'm doing this right and what I need to improve. Btw, the fic title of the fic is from a song by The Gossip that I don't really like but it gave me the title for my story so thank you The Gossip. As you can see I ramble a lot, I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter! And yes there was a little Brittana in this chapter but that was something I needed to get out of my system. I promise there will be more Sam and Quinn in the next one and we finally get to see how they got back together. Oh and I was watching ANTM as I was writing this, that's the explanation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! To all the lovely people that are still reading this, I am so sorry for the wait. Let's just say I'm glad I'm not one of those people who hate hospitals. In other bad news, my vacations are over so I had to leave my small town again to live in a city with 4 other teenagers trying to become adults just like me and just one computer so I have to fight to use it and update (Don't worry, I win most of the time).**

**Here it is, I hope you like it**

As much as Quinn enjoyed living with Brittany, she decided to move back with her mom so, after the school day finished, she was heading back to her own house. The thought of dealing with her mom when she came back (and she knew it wasn't going to be pretty) was already bothering Quinn. Since Brittany and Santana were nowhere to be found, she decided to go and talk to Mercedes. The girls weren't together all the time but when it came to serious stuff, they knew they could count on the other.

"You've probably heard this but Shelby Corcoran is here in Lima" Quinn said sitting next to her friend.

"I know, she's here today, the new drama teacher. So what are you going to do?"

"Honestly, I don't know, I can't keep ignoring the issue because is becoming way too obvious. You said she's here right now?"

"Yes, she's probably trying to steal Rachel from Glee or something. But yeah, you have to do something girl"

"Can we change the subject? This is too much for me"

"You were the one who started talking about this, not me"

"Is there anything wrong Mercedes?"

"Yes there is, you know I love you but you made this happen, stop complaining. And you better move because I see Shelby coming this way"

"Well, I'm sorry I'm bothering you with my problems"

"Don't change the subject girl; you know I'm right... You have to stop running away from your problems and face them"

She hated that Mercedes was so right. "I hate you" she finally said as she got up to leave because Shelby was in fact coming that way and it looked like she actually wanted to talk to her. She heard the older lady calling her name but Quinn did what she did best, ignoring things.

Quinn ended up in the in the astronomy room. Sam was right, looking at the constellations make your problems seem so small, and of course all the good memories in that room make her feel better. She remembered how they got back together, how in the last day of school Sam said that they needed to talk and took her to the astronomy room.

"_So, here we are. What do you want to talk about?"_

_Sam took a deep breath and started talking "I just wanted to tell you... We both did very stupid things Quinn, you broke my heart and I made you cry, I hate myself for making you cry, and I never told I'm sorry"_

"_Is that everything you have to say?" When Sam told her they needed to talk, Quinn expected more, like reconciliation, not an apology for something she deserved. Of course a she knew reconciliation would never happen, she screwed up big time, but a girl can dream right?_

"_Would you let me finish? I had all this planned, even had a little speech rehearsed and everything... I can't remember a thing"_

"_Just say what you have to say" Quinn was now confused 'What if he actually wants to get back together?' she thought._

"_Right... so you hurt me, a lot, but made up for it. You were there when I needed you the most and you didn't even had to do it. And that made me love you even more, yes Quinn I love you, 100% sure about that. And maybe, if you want to, we can put our mistakes in the past and-"_

_As much as Quinn loved everything Sam was saying, she couldn't help but kiss him. She'd been dying to kiss him for so long and go it felt so good, but Sam pulled away._

"_Seriously, let me finish" Sam said very serious "Quinn, would you like to be my girlfriend again?"_

"_Oh come on Sam, I think the answer is pretty obvious. Don't tell anyone, but I've been dying to kiss you for so long" kissing him again she said "Of course I want to be your girlfriend again"_

She was lost in her thoughts about her boyfriend when she heard someone entering the room, it was Noah Puckerman. Quinn had a long list of people she didn't want to see or talk to and Puck had been on that list for a long time now. "What are you doing here?" she asked coldly, trying to convey the message that he needed to leave because she was there first.

"I come here to hide when I skipped a class, this room is always empty I think" Puck said "What are _you_ doing here? Feeling a little rebellious?"

"None of your business"

"I talked to Shelby-"

"Get out of here Puckerman"

"No.. We need to talk and you know it. She's our daughter and Shelby said we can visit her if we want to"

"I don't want to. I gave her to Shelby because I didn't want to see her ever again" Quinn didn't really mean that, of course she wanted to see her, it was her daughter after all, but she knew the moment she saw her again everything would be even more painful. And Beth had a wonderful life, she supposed, and she wasn't going to ruin that.

"How can you be so cold? She's our little baby"

"She's Shelby's little baby now and we have no rights on her"

"We could have. I loved you Quinn, we could've had our own family and be happy"

"You didn't love me"

"How could you know I didn't love you?"

"And how can you know I'm cold? How can you know I don't miss Beth to? How can you possibly know I don't cry every night because she's not by my side?" Quinn was really angry and was getting lauder and lauder, she really wanted to punch Puck in the face "And I know you didn't love me because while I was pregnant you were sleeping with the entire Lima female population. You think raising a family is easy right? You're watching way too much TV shows. I made a choice and I have to stick to it and don't play the victim, what's done is done, I chose to give something better to my daughter than a man whore dad who doesn't respect her mother, I wanted her to have everything and a homeless mom wasn't going to give her everything, not even what she needed. I'm sure Shelby is a great mother and I'm not ruining that for her"

"You know? You're right, she's better off with Shelby. You would've cheated on me anyway and I don't want my daughter to be raised by a slut"

"GET OUT OF HERE PUCKERMAN!"

"I'm so sorry Quinn, I didn't mean that"

"LEAVE ME ALONE"

Quinn stayed for a little longer in the astronomy room, she really wanted to be alone. Then she thought about skipping school for the rest of the day, she was really going to do it but then she ran into Santana and Brittany who reminded her she had cheerios duty. This day the girls were a little better and coach Sylvester joined them for a little until she got a call and had to leave. Santana again yelled at some poor girls and nearly punched a guy for saying that he only wanted to join the cheerios because he wanted to be closer to Brittany who he found extremely hot. Sam had been texting her but she didn't tell him about her conversation with Puck. Unlike hers, his life was going pretty good, the only bad thing (quoting him) was _'being away of my favorite blonde' _and not being able to kiss her and hold her. He was becoming pretty popular in his new school, his grandparents spoiled him to death and his parents found great jobs and soon enough they'll be able to have their own house again. In fact, the only thing that kept Quinn somewhat happy was Sam's happiness, she never understood the whole "I'm happy if your happy" thing until now, and she knew that her unhappiness made Sam unhappy and that's why she tried her best to not bother him with her problems.

The school day was finally over and Quinn had to return to her mother's house and face her, she was mentally prepared for what was coming but was surprised when she came and found her house totally empty, not a single sign of her mother. She thanked God for that and went upstairs to her room to rest a little and then do her homework, when she was done with that she tried to call Sam but he seemed to be asleep (that or he was ignoring her calls, which she doubted) so she decided to jog a little. After an hour or so, she returned home and tried to call Sam again, nothing. Quinn was starting to worry, _'maybe_ _mom went to Tennessee to kill him' _she thought since her mom hadn't come home either. Then, she finally got a call from Sam.

"Tell Finn I'm coming to kill him"

"What? Where were you?, I was worried" Quinn said "And why do you want to kill Finn?" _'Wait, what if Puck got really angry about earlier and called Sam to tell him I'm cheating again with Finn?' _now Quinn was really worried. Sam had to have some trust issues, what if he actually believed what Puck said and that's why he was ignoring her calls.

"My shoulder! It hasn't been the same since I dislocated it, thanks to Finn and his stupid idea. And don't tell me I was the one who decided to pay attention to him..."

Quinn was... relieved? She was glad her thoughts were wrong but now she was worried about Sam's shoulder. Sam kept telling her about his shoulder, he was on football practice and somehow he dislocated his shoulder _again_. Last time it happened it was a partial dislocation and now it was a full one, plus, he broke his arm too.

"And now my shoulder would never be the same; no more football Quinn! And this happened because I dislocated my arm before, and if it keeps dislocating I might even need surgery" Quinn could tell he was really affected by this; she just wanted to be there for him and tell him that everything would be alright. She knew how much football was important for him. "I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier"

"Don't be. I'm really sorry about this; I wish I could do something for you. I wish I was there for you"

"There's nothing you can do... And I promise we would see each other very soon"

"I hope so"

After a lot of talking with Sam, Quinn woke up the next day convinced that it was Finn's fault that Sam's shoulder would never be the same so she found herself smiling when she saw how Kafrofsky slushied him the next day in school. Her mom came home really late last night and Quinn never saw her, when she woke up Judy was still asleep and that was one of the reasons Quinn was feeling really better. Another reason was that she finally decided to talk to Shelby and told her that the less she mentioned Beth, the better. _'I really have no intentions to see her in the nearly future' _Quinn said but she didn't refuse the idea to see her someday. Shelby, as a woman who gave her daughter up, was really understanding and told Quinn that whenever she felt ready to see her daughter, she could.

Now she felt better, of course it was still awkward to see Shelby and Lima was a rather small town so she would probably ran into Beth someday. Quinn was really glad this happened on her last year in high school, soon she would be leaving that crappy little town and she had no plans to visit her mother very often so she would rarely be seen in Lima again. That day she didn't have any cheerios activity, she had glee practice instead and well, she had to see Puck again, he had been all day trying to talk to her and apologize but she'd been avoiding him. Since Sam was no longer a member of New Directions, they needed to find a new member, of course they didn't just shut up and try to find someone new, they had to discuss about Sam's departure and constantly remind her that her boyfriend was away and long distance relationships never work.

"Sometimes they do, I read an article on Cosmopolitan" Quinn responded to her friends comments on how they always cheated or forgot about the other.

"Why exactly were you reading on Cosmo?" Santana said, obviously talking about the dirty articles that were always in the magazine.

"I read it in your house. And what if I was reading about sex? Are you going to tell my mom?"

"Girls stop!" Mr. Schue finally said "Maybe Quinn could tell us about how Sam is doing, don't you want to know how your friend is doing?"

"Maybe we could change the subject. Aren't we supposed to be singing or something?"

"See, they're already having problems" Finn said to the group.

"No we're not, but thanks to you Sam cannot play football anymore, thanks a lot frakenteen"

"Obviously you are spending too much time with Santana. And how come Finn has the fault on Sam's football injuries?" Rachel said defending her boyfriend. Quinn explained to everyone what Sam said and then Santana started blaming Finn too and next thing you know the entire glee club was yelling at each other. When Mr. Schuester finally calmed down everyone they decided to focus on the music and how to get someone to replace Sam Evans.

Just when they were ready to leave, Puck approached Quinn and said he wanted to apologize. Honestly, Quinn was tired of Puck chasing her all the time so she accepted his apology.

"You were totally right, I had a wrong image in my head about how thing would've worked out. And you made a really difficult decision; I don't think a lot of people are strong enough to do that. If it hurts so much for me I can't imagine how it hurts for you so I want to apologize for everything I said and did, _everything_, not just for what happened yesterday"

"Apology accepted" was everything Quinn said. She was speechless, she knew Noah Puckerman was a good guy deep inside and she'd seen his soft side before but she had never see him apologizing for anything. After an awkward silence she finally hugged him and said "I guess I've been really hard on you, you're better than anyone thinks"

When she got home her mom wasn't there again, but this time she left a note saying she was out with a friend _'Who's crazy enough to be a friend of my mom's'_. After doing her usual after school routine she turned the computer to Skype with Sam. This day he had been really distant, not texting her trough the whole morning like he used to, just said that they should probably try that Skype thing on the afternoon. They were happy to see each other's face after so long but Quinn could tell Sam was not his usual self, he was really down about his shoulder.

"It's good to see your face Sam. You have no idea of how much I miss you"

"I think I have a pretty good idea, I miss you so much. And everything sucks; I have to therapy so I can move my shoulder again! And you have so many problems too and I'm not there to support you..."

"Don't worry Sam, I'm fine. I'm a strong woman; I can deal with my problems. And you're going to be fine, I've read some stuff and you're going to be able to move your arm just like you used too"

"I know it's just... I feel useless. I can't play guitar, I can't play football. I'm useless; I'm not good at anything else"

"That's not true, you are the best male singer I know and you're so good learning new languages, maybe you could use this time to learn how to speak French or Spanish. And if you tell someone I said this, I'll deny it, but you're impressions are really funny... At least to me"

"You're lying to make me feel better, I know, but thanks"

"I'm not lying, I swear. And you're sweet and romantic and the best person I know. So honest and caring... so perfect... And you're pretty hot too"

"I can't exercise! I'm going to get fat Quinn! Oh God-"

"Sam! Listen to me... I love you, with or without your killer abs. Even if you turn into a big ball of fat that I will always love you, no matter what. And you're so much more than a football player and soon enough you'll be able to exercise and play guitar again, ok? And the Sam I know doesn't give up easily, without fighting, so don't let this bring you down"

Sam was smiling again, that was a change. He'd been so serious and down during their conversation and that only got worse when Quinn told him about everything that had happened in her life lately, he felt bad for not being there for her. But now he was smiling again, not a big smile but a shy one and she could tell he was blushing a little too. "You're an angel Quinn Fabray. I never knew you could love someone so much until I met you"

**Like I said, my vacations are OVER and I have a lot going on right now, sorry if this sucks. I changed it so many times and I never got anything I liked. Please tell me how bad it is, reviews are welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4

Things weren't going very well for Quinn Fabray, she still felt like punching someone every time she saw Shelby Corcoran. Quinn had told the teacher that she wasn't ready to see her daughter again, not until she finally came in peace with the idea she gave her up for adoption. She had told Sam joking that it was because if it was before that day, she might try to steal the baby or something crazy like that but Quinn was starting to feel like she wasn't really joking. Even tough it had been more than a year since she gave birth to Beth, she still thought of her as _her _baby, Quinn's head knew that it wasn't true, it was Shelby's baby and she even told Puck that, but she still felt in her heart Beth was hers and it would hurt too much to see her right now.

And then there was Sam, he dislocated his shoulder again at football practice and the doctor told him it would be better if he never played the sport again, to prevent more injuries. That killed him, it was the same sad Sam he was when he first found out he was moving out of Lima with the difference that she could actually hug and kiss that Sam and this Sam just stare at the web cam and nothing else. She knew he only acted that way with her, when he was around other people Sam acted like nothing was happening but with her he unburdened his soul.

But on the bright side, Quinn finally felt like she had friends. Since most of them were graduating, the glee club became closer, especially the girls. That Friday they were having a pajama party, the old Quinn would have never _ever_ consider going to a pajama party at Rachel Berry's house but she could use the distraction and both Brittany and Santana were going (even though it took a lot of convincing to get the latter to the party) so she went. After watching some romantic comedies, they started talking about life after high school, what were their expectations for life. Santana and Mercedes said they both wanted a music career and Brittany wanted to dance professionally or at least have a dance studio. Quinn didn't really know what to do with her life, when she became Quinn, she started picturing herself in an office being the boss and yelling at incompetent people but now she just didn't know. She was honest with her friends and told them how she felt, which surprised them because they thought Quinn Fabray had everything in her life planned out.

"I did for a time, but as you can see things never go as planned. I never planned on having a baby so young and I think you have noticed I'm not the same Quinn I used to be". She didn't really wanted to explain to her friends how much of a failure she was so she turned the conversation to Rachel who obviously was going to try her luck on New York.

"I'm just not sure about leaving Finn behind. I know he doesn't want to leave and that New York isn't his dream, I don't want to drag him with me but I don't want him to be apart"

"You can do the long distance thing, is working for Ken and Barbie" Lauren suggested.

"Honestly, I'm sick of it" Quin said mostly to herself but all the girls seemed to hear it because now they were all asking her questions about what was wrong.

"I don't know, Sam's been acting so different since his accident. I know he's just a little depressed about the fact he can't play football anymore and that's why he's not acting the same but I can't help feeling that he might dump me anytime soon. He'll just find another head cheerleader with no baby drama and stretch marks" Quinn said almost crying, this Glee girls night out wasn't as fun as she imagined it would be.

"I can't picture Sam dumping you" Tina said trying to comfort her but Quinn just stated the fact that he already did it once and in the middle of a hallway.

"He won't dump you unless you screw up again and someone as bitchy as me gets in the middle. You keep saying it was not my fault but I did have to with that, he was fooling himself, he chose to believe you even though it was very obvious that you were lying and cheating on him. And he loves you way too much, even when we were together he kept whining about how much he missed you". Then a thought crossed Quinn's mind "Santana?" she asked "you and Sam never..?"

"He was my beard and we can say I was his too, you know? I helped him with hiding how hurt he was and how much he loved you. Now let's move to happy things and drink, I'm getting bored"

Quinn didn't get an straight answer but she didn't really want one right now, her friend's reaction made her think the answer was yes but Santana could be teasing her, she was always saying stuff to get on her nerves. The rest of the night went better, they started talking about more trivial stuff like clothes and celebrity crushes and soon they started falling sleep one by one.

The next day Quinn was talking to Sam, he seemed happier and she was glad to see old Sam again. She was telling him about the sleepover when the same thought that was bugging her last night came again.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure babe, shoot it"

"Did you and Santana... Did you?" For some reason, it was really hard for Quinn to actually say the word. She didn't even know why this fact was bothering her so much. It wasn't like he cheated on her like she did but still, she wanted to know.

"Didn't Santana tell you? I was always crying about you, you might not notice it at first but you and her have all this things in common, I suppose is because all the time you'd spent together and every time she did some of those things I'd just start crying like a girl. And by that time she was realizing about her true feelings for Brittany, she even felt bad about getting between us and we made a plan to get you back but when we were going to put our plan in action, you announced you were dating Finn. And you know the rest of the story"

Quinn was certainly surprised by that piece of information but it wasn't the answer she wanted "Sam, I want a yes or a no, not an speech". She really thought Sam's speech about how every little thing that reminded him of her made him cry was really sweet but she really wanted an answer.

"Yes, just after I learned you were dating Finn..." That was it, Sam was obviously trying to explain himself but she didn't want to hear it. Quinn just closed her laptop and got her phone to text Santana.

_'You're such a whore. I'm telling the entire school about you and Brittany'_ Yes, the two girls were officially dating, but still keeping it a secret. They were really afraid of how the school would react and they didn't wanted to be treated like Kurt but now Quinn was texting everyone she knew to tell her friends secret and since she was Quinn Fabray, the Queen Bee, everyone believed her.

"I can't believe you really did it" Santana said the next Monday at school after slapping Quinn.

"Don't act like you are a saint and haven't spread nasty rumors about me. I know you were the one who told Jacob I was pregnant so you could be head cheerleader. How is that working? 'Cause last time I checked I was still the captain of the cheerios"

"And then you told Coach Sylvester about my surgery so we were even!" You could tell Santana was doing her best to not punch Quinn.

"And then you stole my man and slept with him, so no, we're not even and you are a whore"

"That's coming from the slut that spread her legs and got pregnant by his boyfriend's best friend" Now was Quinn the one slapping Santana, soon enough they got involved in a cat fight and Santana was screaming stuff in Spanish. It took two students plus Coach Sylvester to separate them. "You two in my office, NOW" the coach yelled.

"I'm not going to pretend that I care about the reason you two were fighting but if I ever see a scene like that again you two are off the team. It's not good publicity that my top cheerleaders are involved in fights and I heard it was about a man, I knew you were dumb but never thought you were that stupid"

"If we both are your top cheerleaders how come Quinn is at the top of the pyramid?" Santana asked, she was still angry.

"Because she doesn't have two sand bags on her chest, we already had this conversation. Now out of my office before those things explode and Quinn's nose falls. By the way, Q we need to do something about your hair, is way too short. I read sheep placenta is good for it so I'm giving you this new shampoo" The Coach said handing Quinn a big bottle of shampoo and some hair conditioner too.

The girls got out of the coach office like they were asked, Quinn kept focusing on the shampoo bottle, both because she was intrigued about the product and because she didn't want to look at Santana, she felt like punching her again. Santana wasn't looking at Quinn either and they remained walking in silence for a long time before Santana realized she had to go the other way. "I get that you're mad at me, but you didn't have to hurt Brittany too. You do realize that you got her in trouble too, right?" Santana said before leaving.

Quinn hadn't consider that. She wanted Santana to get hurt, to feel people whispering behind her every time she walked down the hall just like they do with her but she never intended to hurt her blonde friend.

Things didn't get any better at glee practice, she saw Brittany crying because someone had slushied her and everyone was against Quinn for telling Santana and Britt's secret. "Why would you do that? They're supposed to be your friends" Mercedes told her, she was basically the only one talking to Quinn.

"I was mad... I know that what I did wasn't right and I feel really bad about it"

"Feeling bad isn't going to change anything" and with that, Mercedes left. Quinn wanted to disappear, what she did was so wrong, it was like her old self. She was being mean again and had no reason for that. Yes, she was hurt that Santana slept with Sam but they weren't together at that time and he only did it because she was with Finn, though she was only with Finn because Sam was with her so-called friend. _'But then again it all comes to me, Sam was only with Santana because I cheated on him. Oh God, I'm such an idiot, I can't do any good' _She looked at her phone, thousands of lost calls and text messages and they were all from Sam. At first she was ignoring him because she was mad, for no reason, but she was mad; now she was just too ashamed of what she did. Quinn new Sam wouldn't yell at her like everybody did but he will be a little disappointed, she didn't want to disappoint him.

_'I did something really bad and stupid Sam, I'm too ashamed to talk to you right now'_ Quinn texted Sam, in just a matter of seconds she got a reply _'I know, Santana called and told me. It wasn't your brightest idea but what's done it's done Q. Are you mad at me too?'_

_'I'm mad at myself which is not the same. I'm so sorry for the way I acted, please forgive me?'_

_'Everybody makes mistakes, don't be so hard on yourself. I love you Quinn, Skype later ok?'_

Sam was always so sweet, Quinn felt like didn't deserve it. _'Yeah, everybody makes mistakes but I have a record or something' _she thought. As soon as glee practice was over she left the school and headed home. When Quinn got there, she found her mom waiting for her in the living room.

"Quinnie, we need to talk" her mother said and Quinn went to sit next to her, she didn't want to talk to her mom but she didn't want to fight either so she decided to listen. "As you can see I've been out a lot lately and that's because I've been seeing someone"

"Oh" was all Quinn said, she was really surprised that someone would ever think of dating her mom, she was good looking but she was also very annoying "So... Are you getting married or something?"

"Maybe, I don't know. But the reason I'm telling you this right now Quinnie is because is someone you already know"

"Someone from church then... Don't tell me is the gut with the little children" Quinn started complaining, there was this man at church whose wife left him with 3 little and very annoying kids and she had seen her mom and said guy getting very close lately.

"It's your dad Quinnie" her mother finally said.

"You're kidding me right? You can't forgive him. He kicked me out and cheated on you mom, he doesn't deserve our forgiveness"

"Everyone deserves forgiveness Quinn. I forgave you for what you did"

Quinn was so close to reply that it wasn't the same, she did nothing wrong but she had come to the realization that her actions really disappointed her parents. She then thought about the fact that Russel Fabray cheated but she did too, twice, and both Finn and Sam forgave her for that.

"You also forgave me for agreeing with your father and kicking you out, right?" Quinn nodded although she wasn't sure about that, it really hurt her. Then she thought about all the awful and mean things she's done in her entire life and how people always seem to forgive her and it was her father after all, maybe she could give him another chance.

"I hope he doesn't hurt you again mom, that's all" Quinn finally said.

"He won't Quinnie, he's really sorry, about _everything_. And he's hoping to have dinner with us this Friday night so don't make any plans"

"Isn't like too soon?" Quinn asked but her mom gave her a look that made her agree with having dinner with her father.

Later that day she was skyping with Sam, those chats with her boyfriend were without a doubt the best part of her day. He was always trying to make her feel better, saying nice things about her and supporting her decisions and Quinn didn't really know why, she felt like she didn't deserve all those things.

"I'm so so sorry Sam for getting so angry about you and Santana. I'm so stupid, we weren't together so it's not like you cheated like I did"

Sam sighed, he'd told Quinn he had forgiven her so many times but she still felt so guilty. "Don't be so hard on yourself Q, and don't feel so bad about Santana. Look, she knew that it would hurt you and she was doing everything possible to make you feel bad, something about a revenge she said. I'm the one who's sorry and needs to apologize, I was so angry, I thought you didn't care about me anymore, in fact I thought you never cared about me at all. And I'm not telling you to make you feel guilty" He said seeing that Quinn was starting crying "It's just that I think you need some kind of explanation and I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you"

"Don't be sorry, I know you didn't want to hurt me. And like I said, we weren't together so you were free to do whatever you wanted" Quinn said as she wiped her tears away "I'm spending too much time with Rachel, I'm becoming a drama queen just like her"

"Can I tell you something?" he asked, Quinn nodded in an answer "Sometimes is good to cry, to let everything out. I'm not an expert on this thing but I really think that your reaction to this was because there's so much going on with your life and you can't take it anymore. That's why you act kinda bitchy sometimes, it's your way to scream for help. I saw a doctor on TV saying something like that"

"You're watching too much TV with your grandma"

"Quinn, If you feel like crying or screaming, do it. It's not weakness, it'll make you feel better, believe me"

"Didn't you say that you hate when I cry? Now you're telling me to cry, you're not making any sense"

"I do hate seeing you cry, just don't do it in front of me... Or don't do it, it's just some advice"

Quinn was silent for a moment, not knowing what to reply. All her life she had been told that crying was bad by her parents, that she didn't have to show any sign of weakness by Coach Sylvester. But she also had been told not to talk about her feelings and she found out it actually made her feel better, maybe Sam was right.

"When I cried as a little boy and my dad went all "boys don't cry" with me, my mom would told him to shut up and say crying was good to your soul or something like that" Sam started talking seeing that Quinn wasn't going to do it anytime soon "I ended up paying attention to my dad anyways but-"

"Oh my goodness my parents!" Quinn suddenly said.

"What about them?"

"Did I tell you about my mom and dad?. They're dating again and he's bringing him to dinner on Friday night, I don't wanna see him but my mom's got a point so I had to agree. Sam do you know what it means my dad being back in my life? I've just been thinking about my mom dating him, how he'll eventually break her heart again, it might not look like it, but I do care about my mom. But he'll be acting like my dad again, you know. And I don't think he'll try to make an effort to be a better parent like my mom, I know he'll be pointing how much of a disappointment I am every single time we talk. You have no idea of how bad he treated me"

"Quinn, don't you pay attention to him. You're not a disappointment, you're the strongest person I know and you're so smart and talented-"

"No, you have no idea of how much it hurts when your parents insult you and think so little of you, how much it hurts that no matter how hard you try to make them proud they only see the mistakes you make. You don't understand because you're parents are so nice to you and your siblings"

"You're right, I don't understand. But I do know that if your dad ever treats you bad you just have to call and, I have no idea how, would get to Lima and torture the guy until he apologizes to you"

Quinn couldn't help but laugh. Yes, her life wasn't easy and she wasn't prefect but she had Sam Evans, the best boyfriend ad friend she could ask for and she was thankful for that.

**Thanks for reading! Please review, tell me if you liked it or hated it and how I can make it better. Also, I want to thank my friend Ari (she's not reading this but I want to thank her anyway) for saying to me that crying was good, I literally stole those lines from her.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pink haired Quinn is way too sexy to not include her here, I hope you enjoy this...**

Quinn's week was going ok, she was trying to forget the fact that she was meeting her father for dinner that Friday and she was succeeding at that until Wednesday. Things weren't going any better with Santana, Quinn apologized with both her and Brittany but only the blonde one accepted her apology. Santana on the other hand was acting more childish than ever pranking Quinn and spreading weird rumors about her, way too weird to actually be believable, but that day she went too far.

On Wednesday, after a really long and exhausting cheerios practice, she got home and decided to wash her hair. Little did she know that the next time she looked at herself in the mirror, she would find her blonde hair was gone. Yes, her hair was now pink.

How did that happened, she didn't really know but if she was sure of something it was that Santana Lopez had to do something with it. She avoided her mom looks and questions when she ran out of her house and headed to Lima Heights Adjacent. Quinn was right, Santana did it.

"How did you get into my house"

"Well, of those years of pretending to like you paid out for something. I told your mom I needed something I left in your room and she let me in. You should consider having a better relationship with her, tell her we're no longer friends, to avoid things like this from happening. Just a little advice because I'm trying to be a better person"

"I said I was sorry!" Quinn said almost yelling, she was so close to punch Santana right now but she reconsidered it "I'm not going to play your game, I'm way better than you" and with that, she left the Latina's home.

Things didn't get any better that day, after spending her whole afternoon at a hair salon instead her usual chat with her boyfriend, the stylist told her that it would really damage her hair if she bleached it again immediately. _'But it would fade away soon' _was all the stylist said when she saw Quinn's angry look after she heard the news.

"_'But it would fade away soon'_" Quinn said later to Sam mocking the woman's voice "I want my hair back! Do you know what people would say tomorrow when they see that my hair is pink? And Coach Sylvester... She's going to kill Santana for sure when she sees this"

"Can I say that you look totally hot? You're Quinn Fabray, you're so gorgeous you can rock any look"

"You don't need to do this, I'm already your girlfriend"

"Why won't you believe me when I tell you how beautiful you are? Anyways, you have to show to Santana that you couldn't care less about you're hair being pink"

"The problem is that I do care and if this doesn't fade out by Friday my dad is going to kill me. It was hard to make my mom believe that this was a prank and not that I'm part of a satanic cult or something"

Sam laughed, knowing Judy Fabray he totally pictured her crying because her daughter joined the dark side "Then you have to pretend that you don't care. Tomorrow you'll go to that school and walk down the halls like you own them and rock that look because you have to believe me when I say you look smoking hot and I'm sure every single guy there would agree with me... Wait, I don't think I like that"

"But have to deal with it because you're right. I know her, it's going to kill her that I'm not affected by what she did"

Sam and Quinn were right. Every boy at McKinley High wanted the pink haired head cheerleader and that made Santana even angrier, even some girls decided to follow her and put some pink on their hair. Unfortunately, the hair stylist was not right like them, the pink wasn't fading at all, Friday came and Quinn still wasn't a blonde again.

"My dad is going to kill me" She was telling her glee club partners, they were talking to her again.

"You deserve it" Santana said.

"Shut up" Puck yelled at her "I actually think you look hotter than ever. Sure you don't wanna go to Breadstix with me tomorrow?"

"No thanks, I don't think Sam would like that"

"Sam's not here and he doesn't-" Puck stopped talking when Quinn gave him one of her deadly glares "Ok, I'll stop that... But I still think you look way too sexy to go blonde again. And it might upset your dad, but isn't that good? You have to play with his mind, get payback"

"I'd never thought I would say this but thanks. You're right, I'm keeping my hair pink for a little longer. Just know that this might be the last time you see me"

"Are you kidding me? You're actually paying attention to something Puck said?" Sam said when Quinn told him about her plans over the phone later that day.

"I thought you liked my pink hair. And he's like an expert on pissing people off and that's what I'm doing with my dad"

"Whatever you say"

"Uhm, Sam? just in case my dad actually ends up really mad and something bad happens I want you to know that I love you more than I ever loved any other guy and you're the best thing that happened to me"

"Nothing bad is going to happen, at least that's what I hope, but I love you too. The only good thing that came out from moving to Lima is the fact that I met you"

The time finally came, she went shopping with Brittany to find clothes to match her hair better, it looked totally ridiculous with her sundresses and cardigans. This time she was wearing jeans, something very unusual on her, and she was also wearing black, another very unusual thing. Brittany actually wanted her to wear more edgy clothes but she really felt uncomfortable on them so Quinn decided a leather jacket and a t-shirt that said 'hell' would be enough to really upset her dad. Quinn also thought it would be better to stay away from her house until her father came so her mom wouldn't make her change so she dressed at Britt's and waited there for her mom's call telling Russel Fabray had arrived and they were waiting for her.

Of course, Judy Fabray wasn't really pleased when she saw her daughter but she knew it was some kind of act. Russel didn't, you could tell he wanted to say something about Quinn's look but kept it nice because he was looking for her daughter's forgiveness.

"Interesting look Quinnie, I think you looked better with your sundresses and braids but very interesting" her dad said. Quinn was trying her best not to laugh, her parents looks were priceless.

"Thank you dad, you look good too"

"Drop the act Quinn" now her mom was the one talking.

"I don't now what you're talking about mom"

"Drop this act now Quinn"

"So you want me to tell dad that I don't want him here. I thought you wanted me to act nice around him"

"You know Quinn, I'm sorry that you don't want me here but you have to get used to it. You're mom and I are trying to work things out and be a family. And I can see she's not doing a very good job keeping you under control, you clearly need a father figure"

"Can't you see he's insulting you? He's saying you are not a good mom"

"He's saying you need a father figure and I couldn't agree more"

"Ok, go on and fool yourself"

"Don't talk to your mother like that"

"Don't talk to her like that either. She might not remember how bad you treated us but I do, you're such a hypocrite talking about good morals when you slept with every slut that walked in front of you"

"Talk about sluts" her dad replied. Quinn couldn't take it anymore.

"Screw you dad"

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, you apologize to your father right now!" her mother demanded.

"I told you to not call me Lucy anymore! And-"

"And we told you to not go around sleeping with boys but you certainly didn't pay attention to us"

Quinn didn't say anything, she just ran to her room crying. She cried all night, she couldn't believe this was happening, she couldn't believe her mother was letting this happen.

**Thanks for reading and please review. There was a lack of Sam this chapter but the things that happened here would lead to something better just trust me.**


End file.
